La voix de la raison
by BotoxedBitch
Summary: Rated M pour une raison surtout la fin en fait. Merci à Chaton pour la béta et les idées. Dean se réveille attaché et les yeux bandés. Castiel n'est pas loin, mais pas forcément pour l'aider...


Noir. Il fait noir, ou alors j'ai un bandeau sur les yeux. Je suis incapable de bouger. Petit à petit, les sensations affluent. Le tissu sur mes yeux, les cordes autour de mes poignets et, oh mon dieu, cette horrible migraine. Soudain, une question émerge de mes pensées confuses. _Où suis-je et qui m'a amené là ?_

« Hé ! Quelqu'un m'entend ? »

L'écho, puis le silence. Je dois être dans une sorte de hangar, le sol est dur et froid. J'essaye de faire glisser mon bandeau et de défaire les nœuds qui entravent mes membres.

« Je serais toi, je n'ferai pas ça », dit soudain quelqu'un. Il avait la voix grave et rauque. Le genre de voix qui fait que toutes les filles tombent en pâmoison, le genre de voix qui peut vous convaincre d'abandonner femmes et enfants pour l'inconnu, le genre de voix qu'avait Castiel. Il devait se tenir là, à me regarder contre ce mur, attaché et poussiéreux.

« Cas ? C'est toi ? demandais-je

-Oui, mais tu devrais éviter de te réjouir trop vite, dit-il lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Où est Sam ? Aide-moi au lieu de rester planté là.

-Oh, Sam est un peu... occupé. Et si tu demandes si gentiment... »

J'entendis des pas, Castiel se rapprochait. Bon dieu, qu'attendait-il ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas habitué à notre monde et nos coutumes mais quand on voit quelqu'un attaché, le premier réflexe est de l'aider, non ? La première chose que je ferai quand il m'aura délivré c'est de bien lui faire comprendre cet aspect de notre vie.

Je sentis que ses mains s'affairaient sur les nœuds qui me retenaient. Mais au lieu de me libérer, ce putain d'ange était en train de les resserrer.

« Castiel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, putain ?

-Chut, tout ceci sera bientôt fini, répondit-il avec une infinie douceur.

-Castiel, je suis attaché, je ne vois rien, alors ne me dis pas de me taire et détache moi, bordel.

-Tsss... La vulgarité ne te va pas. Cesse donc de jurer et je serai peut-être clément avec toi ».

Clément ? Avec moi ? Putain, je le savais, cet ange est un putain de détraqué mental.

« Écoute, mon grand, c'est pas parce que je me suis moqué de ton répondeur qu'il faut me punir, tu sais, c'était une blague, tentais-je

-Mon pauvre, tu penses vraiment que je suis en colère contre toi ? ironisa-t-il.

-Parce que tu vois une autre explication ?

-Oh, je te promets, je ne suis pas en colère. Pas du tout. Je suis au contraire enchanté par la façon dont les choses tournent. »

C'est donc officiel, Castiel est un ange psychotique et je vais devoir lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Je tentais encore une fois de me libérer, ruant, tirant sur les cordes, donnant des a-coups, mais la seule chose que je réussi fut de me brûler les poignets.

« Shhhh, ne t'agite pas, tu vas utiliser tes forces pour rien, dit une voix douçoureuse.

-CASTIEL, LIBÈRE MOI, ordonnais-je

-Tut tut tut, ici, ce n'est pas toi qui commande. »

Bordel, il va vraiment falloir que je me libère sous peu, sinon je vais exploser. Je déteste être attaché et aveuglé comme ça. Je ne contrôle rien, c'est frustrant, rageant, peu importe le synonyme, j'ai horreur de ça. Et la voix de Castiel, cette voix si grave, qui se veut rassurante, je le sais, ne fait qu'accentuer ma rage. Pourquoi veut-il que je préserve mes forces ? Pourquoi doit-il être _rassurant _? Et qu'entend-t-il par « ce n'est pas toi qui commande » ?

Soudain, je sens sa main dans mes cheveux. Ce psychopathe est en train de me caresser les cheveux.

« Eh, connard d'angelot, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Si tu savais à quel point j'aime tes cheveux. Ils sont doux et ils sentent tellement bon...

-Écoute, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe avec les autres anges, mais chez nous, généralement, les hommes caressent les cheveux des femmes et inversement.

-Oh tu sais, le concept du sexe des anges est très flou, rigola-t-il doucement. »

Les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes, insistantes.

« Écoute, je te filerai ma marque de shampoing, d'accord ? Arrête avec mes cheveux, je te jure, tu me fais peur, dis-je rapidement

-Oh, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne te ferai pas de mal si tu m'obéis, susurra-t-il dans mon oreille »

Par réflexe, je donne alors un violent coup de tête sur le côté où l'enfoiré volant se trouve. Je sens mon crâne rentrer en contact de façon peu amicale avec le nez de Castiel.

« C'était une mauvaise idée, Dean. Très mauvaise. Je comptais sur ta pleine et entière coopération...

-BORDEL, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ?

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris, hein ? J'ai envie de toi depuis la première fois où mon chemin a rencontré le tien. Bon dieu, Dean, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu peux être désirable ? Tes jeans qui moulent si bien tes fesses, tes tee-shirts qui laissent entrevoir ce torse que je rêve de caresser... Allons, tu te connais assez pour savoir que tu es dans le haut du panier, non ? »

Je rêve. Ca doit être ça, je suis en train de rêver. Je vais me réveiller, en hurlant sans doute, car je suis en plein cauchemar, mais je me vais me réveiller dans mon lit, sans l'autre détraqué à côté de moi qui me raconte qu'il veut coucher avec moi. C'est la seule explication logique. Oui, alors bon, j'aimerai me réveiller dans les 3 prochaines secondes, parce que je sens les mains de Castiel sur mes cuisses et ça ne me plait pas. DU TOUT.

« Putain... Tu ne peux pas avoir tes mains posées si près de mon... enfin, si près de _ça !_

_-_Pourquoi ? Ca te fait de l'effet ? Tu aimes ? »

Sa voix, autrefois douce et charmante, venait de perdre ses aspects innocents. Désormais, j'entendais la voix de quelqu'un de déterminé, de dur et de froid.

« NON ! Écoute mec, je suis prêt à payer la prostituée de ma poche, mais, par pitié, enlève tes mains. Je t'en payerais 2 même si tu veux.

-Dean... ce ne sont pas les prostituées qui m'intéressent... C'est toi. »

Et il posa sa main sur mon entrejambe. Instinctivement, mes poings partirent en direction supposée de son visage, mais ça ne servit qu'à me brûler encore plus les poignets. La douleur qui en résultait n'était rien comparée à la gêne que je ressentais. Castiel posait ses mains, non, maintenant massait un endroit que seul moi ou des filles avait touché.

« Ca ne marchera pas, l'emplumé. Je ne pourrai pas bander en sachant que c'est toi qui me fait ça.

-Oh mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu prennes du plaisir, Dean Winchester. Me servir de toi pour en prendre, par contre, voilà quelque chose qui m'intéresse. »

Apparemment, je ne pouvais toujours pas me réveiller. Le cauchemar virait à la folie pure. Castiel, une sorte de dominateur qui était en train de me toucher pour ensuite prendre son pied ? Non non non, je suis sûr que Sammy a mis quelque chose dans mon verre quand je suis parti au toilette pendant le dîner, une sorte de drogue ou quelque chose comme ça, j'hallucine, rien de ceci n'est réel. Ce petit con qui me sert de frère a du vouloir se venger de quelque chose. Note pour plus tard : le tuer, faire un pacte avec Lucifer pour le ramener à la vie et le tuer encore.

Soudain, je sentis que mon corps commençait à agir contre ma volonté. _Non, je ne peux pas BANDER, pas maintenant, pas avec Castiel aux commandes._ Pense à autre chose, Dean. Tu as assez de souvenir horrible pour arrêter de bander, bordel.

« Alors, on dirait que quelqu'un a décidé de devenir coopératif ? demanda Castiel avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix

-Va te faire foutre, connard ».

La claque partit vite, et fort.

« On n'appelle pas connard quelqu'un qui peut potentiellement le tuer, non ?

-Dominateur ET nécrophile ? Ca n'fait pas un peu beaucoup pour un ange, non ? »

Il rit. Dans un murmure, il me souffla :

« A partir de maintenant, c'est Monsieur. Entendu ?

-Fils de pute, je vais pas t'app... »

Il me bâillonna avec ses mains.

« Shhh, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, Dean ? Fait attention, je ne serai peut-être pas aussi compréhensif une prochaine fois... »

Le ton de menace dans sa voix était à peine voilé. Délicatement, il enleva sa main de ma bouche. Je restais silencieux.

« Alors..?

-Très bien.. Monsieur, crachais-je difficilement.

-Bien. Nous pouvons donc passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant que les règles sont fixées. »

Les choses sérieuses ? Je trouve que sa main caressant cette partie _intime_ de mon anatomie déjà putain de sérieux, mais je me tais. Cependant, il doit sentir que je suis tendu car il commence à être plus insistant et, lentement, il défit ma ceinture.

« Allons, Dean... Détend-toi, je te promets que tu aimeras ça... On s'y habitue et on y prend vite goût

-Je n'suis pas sûr de ça, espèce de conn... Monsieur.

-Bien, apprécia-t-il, tu apprends vite. »

Je sentais maintenant dans la voix de Castiel quelque chose d'effrayant. Une résolution à aller jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il lui en coute. Je savais que j'allais devoir ravaler ma fierté et subir les prochains événements si je voulais m'en sortir vivant et tuer ce fils de pute. Car je n'allais pas le laisser me torturer ainsi, abuser de moi sans lui faire payer en retour. Cet espèce de connard de pigeon divin se prendra une balle du Colt entre les deux yeux et retournera voleter au paradis. Mes pensées furent soudain interrompues. Ce salaud était en train de m'embrasser. Je sentais ses lèvres sur les miennes, elles n'avaient rien de la douceur de celle d'une femme, elles étaient trop charnues. Et ce putain d'angelot était en train de forcer le passage avec sa langue. Par réflexe, j'ai mordu. Il se releva soudain.

« Dean, tu as donc décidé d'être récalcitrant..., soupira-t-il, légèrement déç ès bien, tu ne me laisse pas d'autre choix. ». Il défit complètement ma ceinture, baissa entièrement mon pantalon et mon boxer. Je sentais le béton du sol contre mes fesses et mes jambes, c'était vraiment désagréable. Comme j'avais les mains attachées, il déchira mon tee-shirt.

« Tu es vraiment bien foutu, apprécia-t-il. Ca va être intéressant. ». Il empoigna mon sexe à pleine main et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de gémir. Je suis un homme, après tout, et cette partie de mon anatomie est sensible.

« Je t'avais dit que tu aimerais ça, murmura-t-il

-Désolé, Monsieur, ce fut un réflexe ». Il rit et entreprit de se déshabiller. Au moins, mon bandeau m'empêcherait de voir son corps, je tenais à ma santé mentale.

Ladite santé n'a pas tenu longtemps quand j'ai senti le corps nu de Castiel sur le mien. Cet enfant de putain était en train de se coller à moi, son érection contre ma cuisse. Il recommença à me masturber et je dois dire qu'objectivement, il était doué pour la chose. Peut-être parce qu'il avait eu de la pratique avec son propre corps, mais en tout cas, ça ne changeait rien au fait que c'était _un homme_ qui était en train de me faire ça. Cependant, il arrêta soudain et je sentis que le nœud autour de ma main droite était en train de se défaire.

« Je te préviens, Dean. À la moindre incartade, je te rattache. Maintenant, touche-moi ».

Il était sérieux. Il attendait vraiment que je _le touche et que je le masturbe. _Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, à vrai dire. Alors, doucement, j'ai posé ma main sur... brrr. Enfin, je l'ai touché quoi. C'était vraiment différent de la sensation que je connaissais. Je sentais « la bête » vivre, chaude et dure, une sensation vraiment étrange. Timidement, j'entrepris de lent mouvements de va-et-viens. Il soupira.

« Plus vite, Dean ». J'accélérais donc. J'étais totalement détaché de ce que je faisais, à vrai dire je pensais à autre chose, essayant d'être le plus étranger possible à ce que ma main droite était en train de faire. Je sentais à peine la main de Castiel sur mon propre organe.

« Mon cher Dean, tu te débrouilles très bien, mais j'aimerai autre chose de toi ». Je compris instantanément. Il voulait que le suce. Je n'étais pas fait pour ça, je veux dire, normalement, les _autres _me sucent, pas le contraire. Je ne savais pas faire.  
Cas ne me laissa pas le choix. Sa main droite était en train de serrer mes joues, de sorte que je ne puisse pas fermer la bouche sans me mordre. J'étais là, la bouche ouverte comme un putain de poisson agonisant sur la berge. La situation était vraiment bizarre, je savais que j'allais devoir subir _ça_ et vraiment, ça ne m'enthousiasmait pas DU TOUT. Avais-je le choix ? La poigne ferme de Castiel et son sexe pressé contre mes lèvres semblaient indiquer que non. La sensation était... étrange mais pas déplaisante. Enfin, je m'attendais à pire. À bien pire. À vrai dire, après quelques minutes, j'en avais même oublié ma gêne initiale. Castiel commençait à gémir, de plus en plus fort. Mon dieu, ces bruits... Bien que poussés par un homme, ils n'en restaient pas moins une manifestation certaine de plaisir. Savoir que moi, j'étais responsable de ces halètements, c'était... _étrangement excitant. _Je ne m'explique pas pourquoi, mais vraiment, j'avais envie de faire crier Cas. Qu'il hurle mon nom, qu'il m'en demande encore et toujours plus. Alors j'ai commencé à jouer avec ma langue, à accompagner le mouvement de son sexe dans ma bouche.  
« Continue ». Il aimait ça. Bingo. Sa voix résonnait dans tout le hangar, ses gémissements amplifiés et ses moindres soupirs perceptibles. Mes lèvres effectuaient maintenant des mouvements le long de sa verge, mais parce que je le voulais bien. Je commençais même à y prendre un certain plaisir.  
L'ange avait arrêté ses propres mouvements sur ma colonne de chair, maintenant bien tendue. J'arrêtais deux secondes mon travail.  
« Ca... Monsieur, s'il vous plaît...  
-Oui, Dean ?  
-Pourriez-vous... Enfin, serait-il possible...  
-Que je recommence à te masturber ? Mais certainement. Maintenant que tu es plus disposé à m'écouter, je peux même te faire un petit cadeau ».  
Et l'ange enfourna mon sexe dans sa bouche. Je laissai s'échapper un « oh », surpris, mais bientôt, je ne contrôlais plus mon corps et je criais mon plaisir. Cas était _vraiment_ doué, bien plus que la plupart des filles que j'avais connues. Mon dieu, que c'était bon. Ce traitement dura cinq minutes, au cour desquelles je cru jouir, mais ça n'avait pas échappé à Cas qui avait ralenti le rythme pour garder ce moment pour plus tard.  
« Cas... détache-moi, s'il te plait..., suppliais-je.  
-N'apprendras-tu donc jamais ?  
-Monsieur, s'il vous plait, détachez-moi et je vous promets de vous faire crier jusqu'à ce que vos cordes vocales demandent grâce.  
-Ca me semble intéressant... Et comment comptes-tu opérer un tel miracle ?, demanda-t-il, narquois.  
-Et bien, je pourrais... enfin, nous pourrions...

-Tu proposes bien ce que je suppose ? Tu voudrais que je te prenne ?  
-Pas exactement, hésitais-je ». Cas parut surpris. Je dois dire qu'une telle audace de ma part était inhabituelle et je ne me comprenais pas moi même.  
« Pourquoi pas... ça pourrait être intéressant, après tout... Même si ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu », murmura l'ange.  
Il détacha enfin mes liens et l'espace d'un instant, l'idée de fuir se fit plus forte que tout. Puis Cas toucha mon sexe, afin d'y appliquer du lubrifiant et le corps se fit plus persuasif que la raison. J'embrassais le jeune homme, de ma propre volonté cette fois ci. Là aussi, il était doué, et le contact de sa barbe sur ma peau n'était pas désagréable. Si des filles aimaient ça, pourquoi pas moi ? Je le poussais jusqu'à une table et l'installait sur le dos. Inexpérimenté, je n'avais pas d'idée sur quoi faire _ensuite._ Castiel répondit à mon interrogation silencieuse en installant ses chevilles sur mes épaules, m'offrant directement un accès direct au paradis, si je puis dire.

« Tu peux y aller, dit-il. Tu n'es pas le premier à emprunter cette voie ». J'appliquais donc mon sexe à l'entrée et poussait légèrement. Il avait raison, je pouvais y aller, ce putain d'ange était près à me recevoir entièrement. Arrivé en bout de course, la sensation me coupa le souffle. Le corps de Cas était fait pour recevoir mon anatomie, je veux dire, c'était la parfaite correspondance entre lui et moi. J'entamais alors de lent vas-et-viens, qui lui tirèrent des gémissements de plaisir. Mon endurance accumulée au cours de ces années m'était utile car je voulais rester le plus longtemps possible en lui, c'était vraiment une sensation merveilleuse. J'allais de plus en plus vite, et effectivement, Cas criait. Sa voix si rauque résonnait à mes oreilles, me motivant encore plus. D'une de mes mains libres, je m'affairais également sur son sexe, voulant lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible. Alors que je commençais à être fatigué, les cris de Cas se firent de plus en plus puissants, et je savais que l'orgasme n'allait pas tarder. Effectivement, environ une minute plus tard, je sentis des contractions autour de ma verge, signe qu'il atteignait le 7ème ciel. Entendre Cas hurler mon nom fut le déclencheur du mien et je me répandis en lui. Épuisé, je me retirais et m'allongeais à côté de lui.  
« Et bien, Dean, pour une première, c'était époustouflant. Tu es sûr d'être 100% hétéro ?  
-Il me semble, même si ce qu'il vient de se passer tend à prouver le contraire... » L'ange eut un petit rire.  
« En tout cas, on recommence quand tu veux.  
-Je sais pas Cas. Je sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.  
-Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris que ce n'est pas toi qui donnait les ordres ? »

FIN.


End file.
